


McSpirk Ficlets

by deepgreensea



Series: Ficlets and other things [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepgreensea/pseuds/deepgreensea
Summary: Just a collection of shorter McSpirk things I've posted ontumblr. Each chapter is labelled with the prompt title and the rating (T/M/E). I'll be adding to this occasionally :)Other tags may be added with later chapters.





	1. Unresolved sexual tension (M)

Spock remembered the first time it happened. He told himself they were just glad to have him back. That had to be it because that’s all it could be. Jim and Leonard were just relieved that he was alive and unharmed.

That’s why Jim invited them both to his quarters for a drink. Why Jim hugged him tighter than Spock had ever been hugged before. He’d barely walked through the door and Jim was all over him, face buried in Spock’s neck and fingers pressed tight into Spock’s skin.

That’s why Leonard stood so close to him when they leaned on the bar, and why Leonard’s hand rested on Spock’s lower back the entire time. Why Leonard’s thumb brushed not-so-softly over the fabric. And at some point that hand slipped under his shirt, and the feeling of it on his bare skin made Spock’s head spin.

That’s why Jim eventually came around to their side of the counter, wrapping his arms around Spock again. And Leonard’s grip on him tightened just as Jim kissed his cheek. Just one kiss, but afterwards Jim’s lips ghosted all over, whispering innocent relief. But Spock could see what Jim was thinking and it was anything but innocent.

Spock wasn’t immune to their attentions, and one hand found Jim’s waist while the other threaded through Leonard’s hair. Jim let out a contented sigh but Leonard moaned and mouthed at Spock’s shoulder through the fabric. And Spock _ached_ for more.

He’d knew he’d have to leave and go back to his quarters to wash the feel of Leonard’s touch off his skin. And then meditate to clear his mind of the filth in Jim’s. But not just yet, not before they pushed as far as they dared and then held each other until the ache turned from desperate to dull.

And the next time one of them had a brush with death they’d do it all again and tell themselves they were just overwhelmed by relief. And eventually Spock would stop trying to forget, lying awake instead and remembering Jim’s lips and Leonard’s hands.


	2. The beginning (M)

Jim keeps trying to get McCoy to spend more time with him and Spock. And McCoy really wants to, but he’s always scared of feeling like a third wheel. Until one night, after a long and gruelling mission, he’s too tired of refusing and he thinks a drink and a movie might be a good idea.

They’re on the couch in Jim’s quarters, Jim sitting between Spock and McCoy. The movie’s good, and the drink is even better, and McCoy thinks he’s an idiot for never agreeing to this before. That is until he sees, out of the corner of his eye, Jim taking Spock’s hand in his. _Fuck_. And Jim doesn’t just hold it like a normal person, he brings it to his mouth and kisses it, and then proceeds to lick and suck Spock’s fingers. All of McCoy’s willpower is going into looking straight ahead at the damn movie, but his peripheral vision is too heightened and all he can see is Spock’s long fingers sliding in and out of Jim’s mouth, and Spock’s head tipping back against the couch. And the sounds they’re making… _Jesus_. 

McCoy is frozen in his seat, he wants to stand up and get the fuck away as fast as possible, but he also wants to turn his head and watch them and stop pretending that it’s not the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Or that he wouldn’t give anything to be either one of them right now. 

His trance is broken by Jim letting go of Spock’s hand and turning to kiss Spock on the mouth. Spock whispers something to Jim, and McCoy thinks this is actually a really good time to go.

McCoy shifts his weight to get up but he freezes because Jim’s hand is on his jaw and Jim’s lips are on his cheek. He’s still frozen in place when Jim kisses him again, on the corner of his mouth this time. He looks up just in time to see Jim’s eyes closing as he leans in and kisses McCoy’s lips. It’s so good, and he wants to kiss back, but his body’s not responding because _what the actual fuck is happening?_  

Jim doesn’t give up and kisses him again and again, softly, giving him time to come back to his senses. And he does when he feels Jim’s tongue slide across his lips. He snaps out of it very fast to open his mouth and moan and grab Jim’s shoulders. Jim lets out a satisfied hum and breaks away only long enough to swing his leg over and straddle McCoy. But it’s enough time for McCoy to glance over at Spock and see the absolute and unquestionable lust in his eyes.  

Jim’s kisses deepen and get progressively hungrier, and McCoy thinks it can’t get any better. Until Jim moves on to kiss his neck, and McCoy’s just trying to catch his breath but he doesn’t get a chance, because Spock’s lips are on his and Spock’s tongue is in his mouth. McCoy wants to explode, completely overwhelmed by the feeling. He expected Spock to be shy and timid and reserved, and he’s really _really_ not.

McCoy is still happy with the kissing, he could be happy with just that for another few hours probably, but Jim is climbing off him and holding his hand out. And McCoy takes it and follows Jim to the bed, very aware of Spock right behind him. They stand at the foot of the bed and Jim and Spock take turns kissing and undressing him, and McCoy feels anticipation shooting through him at the prospect of what’s still to come.

Nothing quite prepares McCoy for what it’s actually like when Jim and Spock lay him down, because suddenly there are hands and lips and tongues everywhere. And every time McCoy’s hand reaches out to touch one of them it’s gently guided back with a kiss and a reminder that this is just about him right now. 

And every time McCoy comes he thinks that that’s it, and every time he’s surprised at how little it takes to get him hard again. 

He falls asleep between Jim and Spock. Jim — in between waves of sleep — placing kisses wherever he can reach, and Spock gently caressing his naked skin.


End file.
